OLEDs (organic light emitting diodes) belong to an organic film electroluminescent device. Since OLEDs have advantages like simple fabrication process, low cost, easy to form flexible structure, and wide viewing angle, a display technique utilizing organic light emitting diodes has become an important display technique.
Currently, most of OLED display panels in the market are of single side emitting type, and can hardly meet the diverse demand in the market.
For example, in some scenarios, it is required for the display panel to operate in a 2D (two dimensional) display mode or 3D (three dimensional) display mode according to a user selection. However, 2D or 3D display mode based on the user selection currently can not be realized by a single OLED display panel.